


A Broken Kingdom Rebuilt

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TWEWY References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: Things have been busy the past year, with so many changes to his everyday life it’d be strange if it wasn’t, but when certain events come to pass once again being busy, keeping occupied, might be the only thing keeping him together.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A Broken Kingdom Rebuilt

Between his university classes and being director of Fortuna Itsuki's running a little short on free time, but it's not like that's bad. If anything he prefers it. 

Sure his face to face time with friends is mainly limited to private cars while on the way to meetings, or a quick chat before his next class, but Topic still exists and Ayaha helped redecorate the old Bloom Palace, which after Tiki and the other left transformed back into a normal office space, and turned it into a cozy, private, staff room for everyone to relax in without worry. No more crowding the couches by the glass door.

"I'm home." He called despite knowing the apartment would be empty, Yashiro was busy filming a small town drama on location, would probably be gone the rest of the week, so you can imagine his surprise when someone responded.

"Itsuki-kun! Welcome home!"

"Yo, Itsuki. Took ya long enough."

"Tsubasa, Touma. What brings you guys here?" Not that it was unusual for them to be there, all former Mirage Masters had keys, just as he held keys for their own places (sans Mamori’s, of course). "Yakisoba?"

"Yeah dude, you've got like no food here. Have you been living off take out or something?"

Itsuki said nothing as he helped get some dishes out of the cupboard. It wasn't that he was lazy, it was more that he didn't have to watch what he ate, at least compared to the others.

"Don't nag him, Touma-kun. He's probably been too busy to go shopping."

"You're both terrible, I don't know how Kiria and Yashiro deal with it."

"Same way you do, probably."

"Enough about our living habits! Touma-kun, how's work been? You mentioned Riku's signed up for acting classes?"

The childhood friends talked for a while, expanding on stories they wrote about in passing on Topic over an (admittedly) mediocre dinner. Ellie would be doing re-shoots on Arrow of Destiny soon, Mamori hit a growth spurt and no longer needed to wear platform shoes on her show, Maiko's putting the finishing touches on the new Julia Uta-loid. Itsuki talked about how his meeting with Barry went, Ayaha was thinking about getting back into the industry and needed one of his signature training regiments, and how the man used the extra 30 minutes scheduled to talk about the latest Dia Witch happenings (rumour is they're working on a spin-off centered around the rival, Itsuki made a note to see if Kiria wanted to audition should it be true), and Tsubasa turned the tv on when they realized the news would be starting soon.

The news wasn't as good as they hoped. All three had stopped eating when the major story aired, at least one pair of chopsticks clattering to the plate.

" _ It's been nearly nine months since the huge success that was Enter-Kingdom occurred and Daiba-TV execs have just announced their plans on hosting another this year! No formal guests have been revealed quite yet but the line-up will no doubt be just as huge as last time! Personally, I wonder if we'll have someone of Oribe-san's pedigree hosting again or if they'll use it as an opportunity to show off some new young blood? Guess you'll have to stay tuned in to find out! _ "

"Oh no…"

"Ha," Itsuki blinked at the television, now going on about an accident over in Ikebukuro, and tried to process the information. "Guess I should start expecting calls regarding bookings huh? I might need to take some time off from class though." The smile he wore felt fake and plastic, was he even breathing?

The others left soon after, mood sufficiently dampened. Touma did offer to drive Itsuki to school the next day if he needed it before taking Tsubasa home, a nice offer but unneeded, he replied.

Both knew the tokusatsu actor would be there anyways.

  
  


That night Itsuki dreams- no, not dreams, not exactly. He remembers. Remembers the worst feeling he'd experienced in his then 18 years of age, one that still hadn't been surpassed. Two piercing red orbs on a beast so dark it seemed to devour all light, and the slow terrifying moments as it attacked.

_ 'It fired something.' _

_ 'It's aiming for me.' _

_ 'Oh.' _

_ He fell to the ground, unable to breath or speak, the shock numbing his senses. He could feel something hot, like fire, burning where the bolt had hit, it's pain growing each passing second, was the passing time in seconds? That felt much to slow if you asked him. _

_ Everything felt so dark, grey, listless… It’s tiring… _

_ “...su…” _

_ Someone… was speaking? But it was so quiet. It felt like something hit his face too, was it raining? They were pretty high up… _

_ “...suki.” _

_ Can’t he just rest? What point was there in bothering? But the light behind his eyelids won’t let it be, growing brighter- Brighter. _

**_“Itsuki!”_ **

He bolts up, breathing laboured.

“Chro-”

A terrible hollow feeling quickly overtakes his panic, remembering the reality he occupies. The apartment feels so cold, empty. He checks the clock and sighs at the illuminated numbers.

There's a lot he could be doing. Drafting up the plans for Ayaha's debut, submitting a request to that hiring agency Maiko suggested, Mamori’s contract was due to be renewed soon, he didn’t have time to just…

**Tsubasa:** are you awake?

Regardless, he laid in bed until the alarm rang, finally forcing his exhausted form to get up and prepare for the day.

His sleep-deprived mind plagued him with what-if scenarios of disaster. He imagined Tikki=Waifu (at this point it was far too awkward to ask her name) batting away monsters with her laptop when he got coffee, Riku wielding prop weapons in defence as Itsuki rode on Touma’s motorcycle, Iori falling to a hoard despite the three Cleric’s and Carrie’s best efforts while he attended his media studies class.

Itsuki knew his fears were irrational, they were just leftovers from the previous incident with no basis in reality. Hatanaka had retired before Enter-Kingdom had even ended, though the announcement came after. Officially it was a case of extreme burnout, the truth was that his Performa never returned to him. He couldn't try to summon Medeus again, no Mirages even existed in their world anymore, all having returned when the dragon was vanquished, but the facts did little to calm him down.

  
  


He threw himself into his work after that. He was right about an increase in calls after all, and with Ayaha gradually phasing out her secretary duties, Itsuki workload would increase until he found a replacement.

"Do you think you'll be ready to debut at Enter-Kingdom?" Itsuki asked two months out. He’d often find reasons to escape the office, such as watching the former secretary’s training session instead, though he still had his laptop so maybe it was less escape and more a change of scenery. "If we could record an EP to be released the same time that'd be good."

"I think she'll be able to do it." Barry's a good judge of talent so Itsuki takes his word for it, and the determined look on Ayaha's face means she wants to reach that goal too. The director fires off a text to Tsubasa, asking her to send a copy of her sister's original debut songs.

"If you don't think you can do a whole EP just do one, I know Mamori has an idea for a new ballad so we can make it a Fortuna mix."

It was a risk either way. A solo EP, even if it’s just four or five songs, on top of training and rehearsals might be too much, but a mix EP wouldn’t give her the spotlight a normal debut would, and could send the wrong message about Fortuna’s expectations of her.

“I’ll do my best.” Solo it was.

  
  


“I look forward to working with you, Katao.” It was a month out when he finally found someone to take over Ayaha’s position. Thankfully most of the bookings for Enter-Kingdom were done so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed, but there were still rehearsals to plan and the lull would be over before they knew it.

“The pleasure’s all mine. Oribe’s work really inspired me when I was struggling so I’d like to pay her back, no matter how roundabout.”

It’s not like there was much to do, Ayaha had shown her the ropes yesterday while Itsuki was out for a meeting, and any questions Katao had accumulated since then could be asked when her senior stopped by between appointments. He just re-confirmed his daily routine and anything scheduled for the next two weeks, which was honestly pretty bare.

He explained the upcoming absences to his professors and arranged for some of his classmates to email him the notes. Took more time to watch the rehearsals, mainly as moral support rather than business. Fell asleep at the dining table, hunched over his laptop, more times that he'd care to admit.

It was a pattern that continued until the dreaded opening day. Backed by twelve hours of sleep (had he really been that tired?) and at least three shots of espresso, he steeled his will and took the train to Shibuya proper.

His plans were pretty basic, honestly. Fortuna's members had their shows scheduled in such a way that they all had the ability to see each other perform at least once per day, and that also meant that Itsuki could visit them for a quick check up without worry of interrupting anything.

“How’s she doing?”

“A little nervous. Tsubasa talked her through the pre-show jitters though so I’m sure she’ll be fine."

“Haha, it’s kinda cute to see Tsubasa take the role of senior. She might be more excited than Ayaha is.”

“Careful with the compliments, Itsuki. Someone might get jealous.”

“Who, you or Yashiro?”

Kiria didn’t respond to the comment, just softly laughed and nudged Itsuki on the shoulder. They waited in comfortable silence until the speakers started to play a familiar tune.

“So it’s finally time.”

“Let’s go out and see, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the support.”

“Woo! Go Ayaha!” Tsubasa’s cheers could be heard the second they exited the tent, making it easy to find her. The university student was eagerly waving a glow stick in time with her sister’s performance. It made Itsuki and Kiria glad they managed to talk her out of bringing the banner, way less embarrassing.

  
  


His check ups on Ellie, Yashiro, and Touma were quick. All three of them were reprising their placements from last year’s event, the only thing of note was meeting Riku and his mom, and somehow getting roped into giving the student and his classmates a personal performance at a later date.

After that Itsuki got onto the train towards Daiba Studio to see the final two members of Fortuna. It was kinda a big deal, they hadn’t had anyone attend Muse Fest last year, aside from Tsubasa’s obligatory appearances, and having the former President of Fortuna and experience model that was Maiko as their lead rep really sent a message. As for their second representative...

“She really is up for this, right? I know she said she wanted to try but I don’t want to push her…”

“Geez Itsuki, you’re panicking way too much. Mamori’s fine, I’m keeping an eye out for her after all.” Maiko reassured as the two of them stood near the refreshment table, watching the elementary schooler pose alongside some members of a different agency.

“Haa… I guess I have to leave it up to ‘everyone’s big sister’, huh?”

“You don’t have any choice but to~ And look, she’s already making some new friends.”

“Isn’t that…?”

“Yep, this year's spokesmodel. Along with her junior and their in-house seamstress, I believe. They’re so lucky, Itsuki! They even got an F for flawless rating within two months of her debut. Our last F rating was Touma with ‘flashy’. Do you think we should look into an in-house design team?”

“Ms. Maiko, you say that like we don’t have a famous photographer willing to drop near everything for you.”

“Aww, I guess you’re right. Nobu really is such a sweetheart~ Oh, I also took the liberty of sending him a copy of my schedule, just in case he wants to help take some promotional shots.”

“Well you do know more about that kind of stuff than I do.”

“‘That kinds of stuff’? And what does that mean, It-su-ki~”

“N- Nothing!”

  
  


“It’s finally time.”

“Yep, it’s here…”

“The end of Enter-Kingdom...?”

“Ellie…”

“W- What? You two are acting all weird, talking ominously about how ‘it’s time’. How do you expect me to react.”

Itsuki, Touma, and Ellie were sitting inside Cafe Seiren, a window as opposed to their usual inner table so they could watch the people passing by, which was precisely what Ellie elected to do, turning her head towards the crowds and pointedly sipping on her Romanesco Smoothie.

“How do you even drink that shit?” Touma asks once the drink is half gone. Ellie’s glare is heatless.

“How do you drink that ‘shit’?” She shot back, looking down at the Herban Legends Tea both he and Itsuki had. “It’s unbearably bitter.”

“Grows on ya.”

“Might be the Maca Leaves.”

“Exactly my reasoning, the unique flavour grows on- Wait did you say it’s made with Maca Leaves?” His fellow Fortuna members stared at Itsuki, disbelief plain on their faces.

Touma can’t help but look down at his cup, “it doesn’t taste any different…” His words hit Itsuki like a freight train, leaving the man unresponsive as he tries to comprehend what it means. While suffering from the metaphorical blue screen he could still hear the conversation outside of it, dulled and out of focus as it was.

“Maybe Maiko or Kiria would know?”

“Or Yashiro, he spent so much time lone-wolfing it that if they don’t he might.”

“If there’s a way-”

“We’re just normal humans now, even-” Itsuki cleared his throat, rethinking his sentence as he focused on the here and now. “As nice as it’d be, we’re just normal humans.”

A small, somber, silence enveloped the table. At least until Touma decided to break it.

“We might be wrong about the taste though, if we can have Mamori try it I’m sure she’d be able to tell.”

“Good luck with that. She may be more mature than you but she’s still a child, bitter things are so not her forte.”

“Still, we should test it once you return, Ellie.”

“Oh, speaking of taste tests, we should totally have a party once you’re done!” Touma pumped his fist, looking proud of himself, “to celebrate both a successful Enter-Kingdom and the wrapping of your first ‘Hollywood’ film!”

“A ‘work party’ or a ‘party party’? Am I finally going to eat something made by a sentai?”

“Not a chance, I was thinking the ramen place over on Basketball Street.”

“You mean Nayaruma’s?” Itsuki physically perked up as he said that, eyes shining.

“Yep, I mean come on, there's nothing like eating authentic Japanese food after a long work trip. Plus we can bribe Mamori with their mochi ramen.”

“Few things in life are as enriching as a Nayaruma mochi saved until the final bite.”

“Pfft- Sure thing o’ wise one.”

“You know, Itsuki, I’d say living with Yashiro was ruining your sense of taste, but Tsubasa’s told me you’ve always been a weirdo.”

“My tastes aren’t that weird!”

“Yeah, compared to Mr. Mustard-Natto-Yogurt Burger. Honestly I’m surprised his stomach lining is still intact.” A buzz from the table caused Ellie to check her phone, eyes widening once she did. “Oh shoot- It’s almost time for check-in!”

“Shit! I can drive you, Narita right?”

“And my luggage? I may trust you with my life but not my belongings, Touma.”

“I’ve called a car, it’ll pick you up at the station.”

“Aww, thanks Itsuki! You’re a lifesaver.”

Following the actress, the boys waved thanks to the brown haired waitress as they left.

  
  


The office of Fortuna Entertainment was empty, save for Itsuki. The blue light of his laptop the only illumination against the night sky.

With bleary eyes, Itsuki scrolled through the sales report, seeing but not taking in the figures. He absent-mindedly reaches for the lukewarm bottle of ThirsTea on the desk, frowning in confusion at it’s temperature. Surely he hadn’t been here for  _ that _ long, right?

.

.

.

Better not to answer.

Reclining back, Itsuki’s tired eyes naturally fell upon the velvet blue door of the break room. Desperate, constant, hopes that have rooted themselves in the back of his mind, wishing for something- anything- that proved it wasn’t gone. Some tell-tale glow or mystical quality. It’s a habit he’ll never admit to doing. Never admit to its frequency either.

A buzzing sound, his phone, draws his gaze away.

**Yashiro:** Are you on your way home yet?

**Itsuki:** i’m headed to the station.

That should buy him enough time that ‘the station was busy’ would explain a longer commute. His phone vibrated again as he was packing up, but his attention was instead claimed by sounds near the door.

The lock was being jostled, muffled voices beyond. It wasn’t the security guard, he’d already passed by earlier. Was someone trying to break in? Itsuki’s eyes narrowed, scanning the office for means of defense-

“Welcome to the Intervention!” Touma and Tsubasa burst through the door, lockpick still held in the laters hand.

“What-”

What happened next was a blur. One moment he’s halfway stood-up from his chair, the next he’s being carried into the break room by Touma and thrown on the couch.

That sounded wrong.

Either way, Itsuki was stuck in a headlock as Tsubasa dropped a grocery bag full of dvd’s in front of the tv and announced a movie night.

“Don’t worry, I’ll move one Yashiro arrives with the food.” She said after plopping down next to Itsuki.

“You left him in charge of the food?!”

“Seriously, relax. Kiria’s with him.”

Once their seniors had made it with the food, mainly ramen and convenience store food, with ice cream for after/Tsubasa, they had to debate what movie to watch.

No it was not a calm affair.

“What’s wrong with a good romcom?”

“Besides being boring? Come on, it should be action.”

“This movie has both, and it’s new.”

“We’re not watching a PreCure movie, Kiria. I suggest a drama instead.”

“Itsuki-kun, be the tie breaker!”

“Come on dude, be a bro and choose action!”

“Actually, I’m partial to horror myself…”

“Horror is nice.”

“Tsubasa no!”

They did eventually come to a consensus though.

With empty take-out containers covering the table and a sub-par horror droning in the background, everything was relatively peaceful.

Then Kiria breaks the silence.

“I’m sure Tsubasa and Touma told you this was an intervention?”

Something about her words just rubs Itsuki the wrong way. Intervention? Like there was something wrong-

“Kiria-san, if what you’re saying is-”

“It isn’t.” Yashiro says, tone tired. “Not entirely.”

“It’s not just for you Itsuki, it’s for all of us.”

A dark silence enveloped the group as the words sunk it. They weren’t new to the majority, but still something you never got used to.

“I nearly froze up on stage during Hero Fest,” Touma admits, “it was during a skit about a demon tamer named Cain, like from the Bible, and the hero, a samurai named Abel. Could you imagine Abel as a samurai? A paladin maybe, but I think the sword swinging should be left to you, Yashiro.”

“Truthfully, I haven’t been able to pick up a sword since then.” The words were ground out, like it was shameful to admit.

“That’s right, you turned down that edo drama before. The director actually called, begging me to try and convince you. I told them you got the final call.”

“Just like you did with me, right?” Kiria’s smile was soft, fond. “You even listened to me rant about love.” At the curious stares she continued.

“It was a magical girl project. They wanted me to voice the main villain, a dark mage who uses curses to break hearts.”

“But Tharja would never do something like that!” Tsubasa couldn’t hold herself back. “If she were the villain it’d be a slice of life magical girl story, where she uses her magic to pair people up and keep them away from the one she really loves but is too shy to confess to, only to cause comedic accidents when she pairs the wrong people together!”

“It sounds like you’re pitching an anime, y’know.”

“Or plotting out a fanfiction. You remember in middle school, when To-” Itsuki was cut off by Touma suddenly pulling him into a headlock, the tokusatsu actor’s expression panicked.

“Don’t you dare Itsuki!”

“I give, I give!”

The group descended into laughter at the uncharacteristic all-encompassing blush on their fiery friend’s face, even Touma himself gradually relaxing and joining in. A softer silence fell, less dread causing, less anxious, as Tsubasa spoke of her desire of flight and Itsuki of his nightmares, both waking and not.

**Itsuki:** i have an idea.

It was the day after Ellie’s return and she stood outside an unfamiliar apartment. Well, not unfamiliar-unfamiliar but still a place she hadn’t thought she’d  _ actually _ visit.

Inhaling through her nose (and silently hoping the smell of broth was coming from the unit in front of her because it smelled  _ delicious _ ) she steeled herself and raising a hand to knock-

“Ellie?”

Whirling around in surprise ( _ her fingers twitched for an arrow she did not have _ ) left hand tightening around the handle of her souvenir filled tote ( _ it’s too thin, too flimsy. Not the bow she needs _ ), only to relax at the sight of Tsubasa and Mamori, arms laden with bags from the convenience store she passed on her way here.

The thought passed through Ellie’s head, not for the first time, that had she known what would occur, she would have passed on her role in Arrow of Destiny, and that she definitely should not have done her own stunts. But the suit, the bow and arrow, the feeling of being more than just a regular girl was too intoxicating to pass up.

Tsubasa smiled at her like they shared some great secret, but then again they did, as Mamori knocked on the door. 

The sound of footsteps and the click of the lock follows, warm light emanating from the open doorway.

“Come on in!”

The three of them stepped forward to join their fellow former Mirage users in Touma’s apartment, and join them in looking towards a brighter future.


End file.
